Sudden Attack Beginner Guide
Most people who are noobs have trouble aiming and the starting package is great but they need practice and don't even know how to create a practice room. Just click on create room and check practice mode, then click on room settings and click on WareHouse. Insert: puts a target, Del: Removes the first target and thats all you need to know for now. I suggest you don't be a sniper when you are beginning. Don't use AK-47, too much recoil and it will be harder for you. Use M4A1-Carbine or if you have 2k or 10k points buy SIG-556, it has the same stats has M4A1 except that it has more power and 25/100 (125). Sensitivity should be 25 for beginners and use crosshair 3. Hold and attack. Attack only when the red name shows. After you mastered attacking jump around and attack. It will help you avoid damage. In the controls it shows that the knife can only attack in one way, slash. But if you right click it performs a stab, a 100% kill on the stomach, chest and head. The knife needs timing though Also in the controls it says you throw a grenade by clicking. When you click it pulls out a ring and throws it. If you hold it, it pulls out a ring and doesn't throw it, then when you release it throws it. That way you could throw faster. There is a higher jump in this game. Instead of just SPACE, do CTRL +SPACE, crouch then jump doing a crouch jump. The first map you should play is WareHouse, its simple and small and fun. Go to Blue team and fight. Their base and forts seem more better. There are three main forts in WareHouse. Blue team owns 2 and red team owns 1. But the Blue team's second one is in the middle left and it can be taken by the red team easily. If you want to do an Explosion Map I suggest that you do Depot, its smaller and easy to learn. You must know where A site and B site are though it says on the wall showing arrows. I suggest that you go on red. So if all your teammates are dead and the bomb is ticking they are gonna cuss you later to now defuse it. And if you wanna play a Siege map go to AquaBullet, Hold E in front of the case to capture it. On the top of the screen it shows who took the target and how many seconds there are to see how to defuse it, same goes for Explosion Maps and Submission. If you wanna play a knife map I suggest Mad Cage, its small and strategic, if you want an more strategic map play go to Monkey Garden, the person who captures the target gets a pistol! When entering an room look at the details of some players, if it is too high I suggest you go to another room. If someone K/D, kill death is like 70/2 dont play that room, they are hacking. Play at Boot Camp where it will be easier. 100P will be lost when you exit out of the room. Don't get out of the room if you keep dying. Just stay at your base and train on the walls. When someone on the base is respawned they don't move for probably 10 seconds then they move. Click on them and train on them. Switch weapons (the key is G) if they are SCAR, AKS-74U, H36K,TRG-21, M4A1-CARBINE, SIG-556, or if you are looking for something harder AK-47, (tip: when you use AK-47 click click and don't hold, crouch and attack). Lemme tell you what guns to buy after you used up your starting package. Go in this order until you are out of Boot Camp (when ur rank is 3 white arrows stacked together), SCAR, H36K, AKS-74U, MP5. I made the prices of the gun lower little by little because you aren't used to the gun so you are likely to gain less points. Choose which one you like the best then when you are out of Boot Camp. Got BlackHawk and use your gun. When you think you have improved and your K/D kill/death is 45% or higher and have alotta points buy these in this order, M4A1-Carbine, AK-47, SIG-556 and TRG-21. Choose ur favorite and play!!